Run jamie, run
by princessnoah0
Summary: When melanie and her family get separated once again. Follow Melanie as we meet her mom and her secret twin brother.


"Jamie run"

Melanie and Jamie were with Jared, in the caves, all having fun, running around the caves, Mel's the fastest so she ran fast, but then as Jamie is grown up, he can run just behind him, then Jared as he ran after them.

Mel stopped in a side path to go to a different part of the cave, she hide quiet good, that Jamie kept running, he couldn't see Mel go in that part of the path way, as it was a rounded.

Jared was garbed by the shirt, he assumed it was Kyle, but Kyle wouldn't lock lips with him, it was Mel as the spark came, she smiled into the kiss. She jumps up on him, her legs wrap around his torso, Jared kept her up, his lips went to her neck, Mel moaned.

Jared stopped and says, "let's go to our cave?"

Mel giggles, but Jared shuts her up by kissing her, Mel shakes her head.

A little boy comes following, he looks like Jared with his hair and then Mel's eyes, he laughs at his parents, "daddy."

That made both stop, Jared still had Mel in his arms, he puts Mel down on the ground,he reachs for his son and puts him up in his arms, Mel kisses him on the lips.

"Where's your sister?" Mel asks.

Right on que, Lyla ran up to her, but knocked over as she ran too fast, making the little girl crack up crying, Jared put Jace down and got his little girl, his little sixteen month old daughter. He cuddled her.

Mel got her son and yelled, "uncle Jamie?"

Jamie came running back, he was out of breathe which made Jace giggle.

"Lyla, sweetie are you okay?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, just like her father," Mel says.

"HEY-" Jared tried to ignore his girlfriend.

Mel started to laugh, "no, she's a strong girl," Mel got her daughter of Jared and hugged her, "hey baby girl, are you okay?" Mel wiped the tires off her checks and smiled at her, Lyla smiled at Mel, "their we go,just like daddy, you are so a daddy's little girl."

Jace wanted to be picked up like his twin sister, he put his arms out and says, "mommy, up, up mommy, up," Mel picked him up and kisses his head.

Mel started to lead the way down to their cave, they had a better door as the rest of the cave needed piece and quiet.

Jared and Mel put their kids in their cots, separate cots. Mel bend down to give her daughter a kiss on the lips, as well as Jace, he was already asleep.

Jared walked out of the room, as they walked to the kitchen to get some water, they saw Jeb running around, he saw them and ran to them. He was yelling, "get the kids and run!"

Mel started to run back to their caves, as Jared followed, they saw people running around, Wanda had a crying baby in her arms, but no Ian around, Jared says, "babe, you go get the twins and I'll meet you their, I'm going to go help Wanda."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Mel grabs onto his hand. Jared kisses Mel sweetly.

"Melanie Stryder, I swear to god I will not lose you again, now go!" He got his hand out of Mel's and started to run towards Wanda.

Mel just stared at him, as people ran past, her eyes were still on Jared. Ow how Melanie hated Wanda. She thinks, "why does he always choose her, I've had his children, I've been patients and loving towards him, but no he has to choose her." She just kept staring until someone ran into her, freedom, she was seven now, so he can use his legs better than a four year old. He ran straight into her, he fell down. Mel looked at him, she got him up on his feet and ran with him to find his mother.

But no use as she ran back to her children, nope still no one, it looks all packed up. Meal carried the little boy on her hip. Mel runs to the parking lot, she sees Jamie loading her children, she goes over and sees that their is only one spot in the car left. Mel decides that freedom deserves to live, she quickly puts freedom in the front of the car, buckles him up. She does this fast as she can hear gun fire shots. She sees her children and blows them a kiss, she says, "hope you find a nice place and never ever keep running, mommy loves you with all her heart," she rips off her necklace and hands it too her little girl, "daddy gave this too mommy, when they first meet, hope you find someone to love." Mel was crying now. Jamie watched her, he was also crying. She got out of the car and saw her little brother crying, she quickly wraps him up ina hug and says, "Jamie, you look after my kids and tell them that I love them," she kisses Jamie on the head, "I love you Jamie and I always will." She let's go quickly as Jamie just felt her than nothing, as Mel runs towards the sounds of guns, she yells back, "run, Jamie, run."

That made Jamie happy, he saw blood on the ground as a body laid on the ground dead, he moved fast, he jumped in the car and drove off, as fast as he can, when in the clearing, he stops near a hotel, he stops the car and checks on his niece and nephew, they look peacefully asleep. Jamie starts to cry.

His cried for a long time, before a jeep stops behind him, Jamie quickly puts his sunglasses on, he reachs to get another pair for freedom, but too late as the door is ripped open and Jared stands their, he searches the car.

Jared shakes his head as he looks for Melanie, his love, but he can't see her. He starts to get angry, "Jamie, where is Melanie?"

Jamie just shakes his head, Jamie opened his mouth, when Lyla started to scream, that made Jared move to get his little girl out, "hey, their Ly, daddies got you, daddy has got you." Jared calmed his baby girl down, he smiles at her as she snuggles into his chest, like Mel does. Once Lyla is asleep, Jared moves to get his boy, his awake and happy a she plays with his toy, he picks him up, out of the car seat that he got them last time he was on a raid, him and Mel were supost to take them out for the day, he was going to take them back to the cabin and have a picnic, he was going to ask her to marry him.

Lyla had a necklace, he sees it's the one he got for Mel, he grabs it off his little girl, Lyla starts to cry, Jamie sees people get out of the hotel, Jamie gets Jace and brings him to the car seat. "Jamie, were going, come on," Jared gets the car seat and brings it towards his jeep, ow how he loved the jeep.

Jamie was confused, didn't Jared bring anyone, didn't he save anyone, Jared answered, "I followed you, the rest have split up and ran. I - I just dint know if you had Mel-"

"Jared, she'd went to save the others, she gave her spot up for freedom, as Mel couldn't find Lucina, so she brought him and he took her spot, I'm so sorry-"

Jared just turned and opened the jeep he couldn't listen to any of this anymore, he loves Mel and now he has lost her again. He takes a sharp breath in and then out, he puts the car seat in, with Lyla in it, he buckled it in. He made sure his little girl was softly asleep, as Jared put the necklace around her neck. He went back to the car that Jamie brought and got his son out with the car seat, he brought them to the car, settling the car seat, while his son rested in his arms, smiling and playing with his toy. As Jared got the car seat in, he smiles at his son, Jace smiles at his daddy, his big grin, with teeth, Jared took a bigger smile, yes his son does look like him, but has Mel's eyes and her smile, it's the opposite to Lyla, she had Mel written all over her face, except that she is a princess and has her uncle Jamie's light brown eyes.

"Daddy, mommy?"

Jared shakes his head, "sorry bud, but it's just going to be just you, me and your sister, now on, with uncle jam-jam."Jared puts Jace in the car, he ran to the other car, to get the kids stuff, but their was none of it, "Jamie, where's all of the stuff?"

Jamie was loading freedom in the car, in the middle of the twins, he looks up, "I didn't have time, so I just garbed the twins, Mel wasn't their-"

"What do you mean, not their, where was she, I told her to get the twins and run," Jared just got angries, he slammed the door shut, making both twins wake and see what's wrong, Jared got in the front, he didn't care about the other car as Jamie got in next to him.

Jared started to drive.


End file.
